Together Alone
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: Amiboshi is despondent while in Konan, and Suboshi senses his anguish and shows his brother how much he misses him through the only way they know from such a distance. Shounenai Ami x Su


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fushigi Yuugi, though ownership of the twins is a _very nice little fantasy…_

Pairing: Amiboshi x Suboshi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Amiboshi is despondent while in Konan, and Suboshi senses his anguish and shows his brother how much he misses him through the only way they know from such a distance.

Warning: Hints of shounen-ai and twincest, though no actual action.

Author's Note: Just some random thought came to my mind and manifested itself on this here document. I was thinking about the twins' relationship and how it must have been affected while Amiboshi was away, and this is what my thought process came to.

Together Alone

            Letting a wistful sigh escape rosy lips, the figure of a young adolescent leaned gently against the windowsill. The night was calm; relaxed and still, the only sign of movement to disrupt the tranquil façade was the playful wind that rustled through the trees, upsetting them and sending an array of warm-hued leaves swirling around in the cool air in a sensual waltz. One by one, the stars began to peek out from within the dusky, velveteen autumn sky, dotting the dark canvas with incandescent brilliance. Wispy, wandering clouds tentatively crept along the heavenly darkness, slowly approaching the luminescent shard of light within the shadowy world that was the night. With a magnificence that was indescribable, the moon shed its light down upon the sleeping world, highlighting all of its grandeur and beauty within its mysterious aura.

            Letting his head fall back against the frame of wood he was currently reclining on, the figure lifted tired eyes upward to peer at the sky fading from twilight into deep indigo tinged with a trace of striking violet. The serene mood all around him only seemed to cause him more distress, as fine eyebrows gradually knit closer to each other. Why was the world so peaceful around him, when he himself was so pained inside? It seemed almost unfair; cruel that everything else seemed to be at ease while he was traversing through a labyrinth of conflicting emotions within his own confused mind. Lost in his own self-suffering thoughts, his hands, which had been loosely clasped together, tightened as if from their own volition. He barely even registered the biting sensation of the nails on one hand digging into the soft flesh of his wrist.

            What had finally caught his attention though were the prickling sensations crawling down the inside of his forearm. Snapping out of his tumultuous thoughts, he blinked a few times before looking down, memory kicking in and reminding him that there was only one explanation for the somewhat stinging impressions on his skin. Lifting his arm slightly, he glanced down at the neatly written letters rising up on his skin. A single word, a single question: _Aniki__?_

            Exhaustedly, he lifted his hand and pressed one of his nails firmly against the delicate skin there and began to write his simple reply back to his twin.

            _Hai__, otouto?_

            A comfortable sort of pain ran down his arm again as his brother replied, writing growing messy from what could be assumed as haste.

            _Aniki__, what's wrong? Even with our link somewhat closed I could feel your distress, and not to mention the feeling of your nails biting into my wrist._

            One eyebrow arched slightly, he peered down at his wrist and of course, there were the reddish crescent indents that were characteristic to nails pressing into skin. He hadn't realized he'd been so upset that his brother could even detect his emotions over their slightly shielded connection. In fact, he hadn't even realized that he'd been so caught up in his own mind that he couldn't even feel the physical pain that must have spawned from his body's actions.

            _Sorry if I caused you any pain._

There was a slight pause, and if his brother were there with him at the moment, there probably would have been an agitated look on his face.

            _Aniki__…what's wrong?_

            He swore that he could sense the aggravation in his twin's words. So, he couldn't avoid the question any further. Sighing and raking a hand through his wind-tussled hair, he stared back out against the dark night sky once more, watching as the once delicate clouds, now fuller and bolder, began to drift along in front of the shining moon, blocking out some of its glowing beauty, therefore casting a gloomy shadow across the once radiance-kissed land. Time passed by at a standstill as he watched the overpowering shade pass over all in sight, somehow reminding him of the scattering sense of apprehension growing deep within him.

            _I just miss you._

            It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the whole truth. Of course he missed his brother; he was the other half of his soul, what made him completely whole. He missed the sense of entirety he experienced when he was with his twin. He missed the soft caresses, the gentle brush of silken lips against his own, and the softly whispered words of adoration. But mostly, he missed having his brother's comforting presence near him.

            However, he didn't tell his precious twin about what was bothering him. This festering feeling of trepidation nestled deep within him that refused to relent its twisting claws from his psyche. He couldn't even explain this to himself, let alone his brother, and definitely not through the clipped answers they were forced to use through this form of communication. If only they had been together, he could have curled up alongside his brother on their bed and pulled him close, letting all of himself pour out through his words as his twin embraced him. But sadly, that was an impossible task, as he was still stuck here behind the enemy lines, wishing he could just see his twin and feel that soft skin once more and gaze into those captivating eyes.

            _I miss you, too. Come back to me, aniki._

            He only wished that he could, but he knew that it was impossible. That only made his longing for his brother worse, the need for proximity growing in intensity. Opening the link between them completely, he felt the onslaught of his brother's emotions, yearning and desire to match his own all melding into one heady sensation.

            _Soon, otouto, soon_.

            Though if he could survive through that time, was even unknown to him. Suddenly, he felt a soft sensation trickle along his lips; a phantom caress. With their link completely uninhibited like this, they could sense each other's emotions as well as physical sensations. The feel of his brother lightly ghosting his fingers over his lips in the imitation of a kiss caused him to let his eyes slide shut and his head to lean back against the sill again, the feeling all too pleasant yet painful, knowing that it was all they could share at the moment. That wandering hand fell away from his lips and down to his chest, running up the center before fluttering over the sensitive skin of his neck in mock butterfly kisses.

            _I'll be waiting for you._

            _I know._

            And so the two boys continued to sit in the confines of their own rooms, so far apart from each other, sharing fleeting touches and warm words. Together, but alone, the distance separating their minds and bodies, as their emotions fused as one. Promises of return and affection were delivered between them, but little did they know that the anxiety that was growing within one of them would turn out to be truth, and that those promises would wind up as empty lies. Together in the darkness for one last time; alone in the commotion, forever to be.

~owari~


End file.
